You've got to be kidding me!
by three-colour-rainbow123
Summary: Bolt, Sarada, Shikadai, Chouchou and Inojin stray down the wrong path on a class excursion, leading them to the room of scrolls. When Bolt accidentally opens one, they are faced with a curse. But not on them, on their parents! Their families match them in age and are getting steadily younger. Can Bolt reverse his mistake and turn their parents back to normal?
1. Chapter 1

"Today we're going to be talking about - Cursed Scrolls and Sealed Jutsus," their teacher, Shino Sensei said in his usual monotone voice. "That's because it is necessary for you to know it for future purposes."

He had taken his class out on a small excursion to the Library of Scrolls, just outside of the Hokage office. Since the class was fairly large, he couldn't keep an eye on all the kids at once - which of course had Bolt Uzumaki sniffing for trouble. He knew there were many cool things in the Shed of Scrolls as he called it. And he couldn't wait to get his hands on it.

But at the moment, he was trying not to doze off as Shino Sensei explained all the rules to them. He highly doubted anyone listened. Except maybe Sarada, who was very good at getting on the teacher's good side.

He started when Shikadai nudged him. "Pay attention Bolt!" he hissed. "We're moving!"

Bolt stood up quickly and followed after everyone else. He looked around and found Sarada walking on his other side.

"Hey Salad!" he said with a grin. She sighed. "For the last time Uzumaki, don't call me that," she said, looking around. Only people close to her called her that - including her mother, father, Naruto and Bolt. Aunt Hinata always called her Sarada-Chan, never missing out on the honorifics. According to her mother, it had taken a while to train herself out of calling her husband Naruto-Kun, instead of just Naruto. But she hated being called that in public.

Bolt grinned, but respected her wishes.

"Alright Sarada. Why aren't you at the front of the line like you usually are?"

"If you must know, it's to make sure you don't get into trouble!" she said with a toss of her head. Bolt gave her a cheeky grin and looked behind him where he saw Chocho and Inojin walking side by side, complaining about something nobody else really wanted to know about. Shikadai tapped him on the shoulder.

"Bolt, isn't that the painting of the Sage of Six Paths?" he said, gesturing towards a faded oil painting. Immediately intrigued, Bolt, Sarada, Shikadai, Inojin and Chocho gathered around it.

"It sure is," Bolt exclaimed. He reached forward to brush the dust off its surface when Sarada grabbed his wrist.

"Bolt! What are you doing?" she exclaimed. "This painting is ancient! The oils in your fingers could potentially break it down! Don't touch it!"

Bolt pulled his hand back sheepishly. "Yeah, I guess you're right."

The candle on the wall flickered and suddenly, the silence around them started to get uncomfortable. It was Chocho who noticed what was wrong.

"Um g-guys? We just got left behind!"

They all spun around and realised she was right. The whole class had walked on ahead.

"We'll find them!" Bolt said confidently. He took off running down the candlelit hall and he heard his friends running close behind. He thought he heard voices up the hall and sped up. Only to skid to a halt. There was a fork in the hall.

Shikadai groaned. "What a drag!" he muttered, rubbing his head.

"A fork?" Inojin said, confused. "Who even does that anymore?"

"Obviously the old bags who built this place," Bolt said with a scowl.

"Bolt! Show some respect! This building has been here for generations!"

"Sarada, we're deserted in the middle of a huge library without a map and no idea where to go! I don't think respect is the first thing on our minds!"

"Which path should we choose?" Chocho said.

"Go left," Bolt said, at the same time that Sarada, "Go right".

"I feel like we should go right," Shikadai said.

The others agreed and Bolt shrugged with his classic scowl.

They headed off down the hall again, the lanterns flickering in the breeze. The echoing of their footsteps down the hall was not exactly comforting, and the group were jumpy of the smallest sound. They turned a corner and simply stared.

It was a dead end.

And in that dead end was a shelf of endless, endless scrolls.

"I told you I was right!" Bolt said with a grin. He gave Sarada a teasing smirk and wiggled his hips in a very 'I told you so manner'. Finally, Sarada had had enough and karate chopped Bolt across the back of the head.

Suddenly, Bolt saw stars. Ignoring the gasps of his friends, he staggered in a dazed state and bumped into the shelf of scrolls. They all gaped in horror as the shelf trembled and all the scrolls rattled forward…. Before rattling back again. They heaved a sigh of relief and made to wipe the sweat off their heads - when a scroll rolled forwards, off the shelf and hit Bolt in the head.

They gaped again and with wide eyes, watched the scroll hit the ground and gradually roll open.

There was a blinding flash and they all fell to the ground, holding their faces. Despite both knocks to the skull, Bolt was the first to recover. He growled in Sarada's direction and crawled forward to read the scroll.

Opened by youths and the ones who came before you will match you in your age.

"What the hell does that mean?" Bolt said, scratching his skull.

"I have no idea," Shikadai answered honestly.

"Look Bolt. That scroll is nothing but trouble," Sarada said slowly. "But It must have affected us in some way. Pocket it just in case anything drastic were to happen."

Bolt scowled at her again, and pocketed it. Just in time to hear murmurs coming from around the corner.

Shino Sensei rounded the corner with the rest of the class and raised his eyebrows from behind his glasses. "May I ask how you got here ahead of us?" Shino asked with an annoyed quirk of his lip.

"We apologise Shino Sensei. We were simply looking at an old painting and were left behind by the group!" Sarada said with an apologetic bow. "We tried to catch up, but must have accidentally taken the short way here."

"You didn't touch anything, did you?"

"No, we got here and decided moving would be a bad idea. We waited here for you to get us."

"Good job all of you," he said and turned to the class. "Now this is an example of what to do when separated from your group in a minor mission. Sit and wait for your Captain to come and get you."

They nodded and kept going, Bolt worriedly gripping the scroll in his track pants.


	2. Chapter 2

It seemed a long time before their tour of the Library of Scrolls came to an end. Sarada had been worriedly biting her lip for the whole tour, despite Chocho's advice against doing so. She had a worried feeling about this, and as soon as the bell rang to go home, she did exactly so. Bolt just shrugged, trying not to show he was worried, and told them he's be hitting Ichiraku's for supper before heading home.

Of course, that's where Shikadai, Sarada, Chocho and Inojin found him after checking their homes. Bolt easily read their alarm, and jumped down from his stool.

"What's wrong guys?" he said, knitting his eyebrows.

"None of our parents are home!" Chocho moaned. "I mean I know they're probably not even my parents or anything but-"

Sarada rolled her eyes. "Shut up Chocho, of course they're your parents! You look exactly like them! And before we panic, let's check Bolt's house for any clues."

They were at the Uzumaki household ten minutes later, having run from one side of the village to the other. Panting heavily, they climbed the stairs and called for their parents.

"Mom? Dad?"

"Mami? Papa?"

"Yo old man? Mom?"

There was a sound from upstairs and they hurriedly followed it. They reached the top floor and stared around, not seeing anything out of order.

That is, until they heard a throat cleared from behind them.

They turned around quickly startled and saw each of their parents sitting on the coach with their arms crossed sternly, and their faces questioning.

Just one problem. Each of their parents looked about twelve years old.

The boy is the middle with spiky, blond hair - not cropped short like it used to be - but wilder, and stern blue eyes too mature for the impish face that wore them, spoke.

"We're assuming you are the ones who know the meaning of this?" young Naruto said. "We've looked at the news and no one else seems to be experiencing our… problem. When your parents found themselves like this, they all came here and realised we all have one thing in common. You."

"Yeah… About that -" Bolt said, rubbing his head uncomfortably.

The short, green eyed pinkette who sat next to him turned to them with fierce, fiery eyes.

"Sarada, do you have any idea what's happened to cause this?"

Sarada gulped and looked at them.

"We went to the Library of Scrolls today, and we accidentally bumped a book shelf and a scroll fell down and opened."

Bolt almost hugged her in gratitude for not mentioning his name, for their parents weren't the only unhappy ones.

The small, black haired girl who sat next to Naruto, looked at Bolt with a disappointed face. Her hair was now cropped short, almost a pixie cut - with two long pieces sticking out the front. She leant forward slightly so her bangs hid her eyes, and frowned.

Sasuke looked unimpressed, but Bolt had to give it to him how calm he looked. The man, now a boy about his age, wore a brooding face. His hair was now well out of his face and was spiked up, stylish and out of the way.

"We assume you brought the scroll with you?" came his surprisingly deep voice.

"Y-yeah," Bolt said, pulling the scroll from his pocket.

Shikadai was staring wide eyed at a boy who looked almost exactly like him, except for his eyes which were black. His eye inheritance belonged to the pretty blond next to him who hardly looked different at all - except she was shorter and wearing a 'you are so grounded when we get home buddy' face.

And Chocho finally could see the similarities between her and her parents. Mostly her father who had her exact shape and build. Though she noticed her mother was still stick thin, she had much lighter skin and her hair was much longer. Though Choji didn't look as bothered as his mother did, he may have been distracted by the chips in front of him - usually his comfort food. Karui looked seriously pissed and was shoulder to shoulder with an equally pissed, blond, long haired Ino. Sai, who looked exactly the same, had on his poker face - so Inojin knew he was upset, but he wanted to run out of the room right now from the aura his mother was ejecting.

It was really weird now to call these children their parents. They were their age, maybe younger. But their expressions were very parent-like and so were their words.

Sasuke examined the scroll and nodded his head.

"This is a pretty simple sealing scroll. It had trapped a youth jutsu inside and it hadn't been properly shut, judging by the rust around the clip. So I don't believe it was really their fault."

Immediately, the stern expressions were released and everyone grinned. Except Naruto.

"How am I supposed to go out there and be Hokage in the state I'm in?" Naruto said crossly. "I'd be the laughing stock of the village, let alone the country!"

Sakura seemed slightly confused at his serious behaviour. He was usually the one to relieve the tension, not apply it. And then it clicked.

She didn't say anything until he left the room to make a cup of tea for them all.

"I know why he's so cross," she said. "It's because, when he was around that age - he didn't get any respect from anyone. So I guess he's kind of remembering that and it's making him upset. He feels like he's lost progress."

"That sounds pretty spot on," Ino said admiringly. "Jeez Sakura, when did you get so good at reading people?"

"After Sasuke said I was annoying," she said, giving Sasuke a sarcastic smile. Sasuke immediately stiffened. "I said I was sorry," he muttered. Sarada was surprised to hear a… sulky tone in his voice? Sakura ignored him.

"Yeah after he said that, I started trying to pay more attention to people," Sakura said with a shrug. "Anyway, enough about me. Should there be a reverse scroll for it dear?" she said, referring to Sasuke. Sarada cringed at the sight of a twelve year old using such an old people word. Sakura winked at her and laughed.

Sasuke straightened. "There should have been a reverse scroll directly next to this scroll. The scrolls seem to have some kind of link. When one scroll deducts our age, it goes straight to the other scroll and sits there in individual folds. We simply need to open the scroll and our age should be recovered."

"So these guys need to lead us back to where they found it," Shikamaru said, eyeing them.

"Can we do it without telling Shino Sensei?" Inojin asked. "We told him we hadn't touched the scrolls, so we'd get in trouble." The others nodded in agreement.

Karui sighed. "We've reared a bunch of troublemakers."

Naruto quickly ducked back into the room. His spirits seemed to have brightened.

"You kids - out of here while the… er - big kids work."

As they walked out of the room, they couldn't miss Naruto saying, "We can't let this pass without trolling people with it."


	3. Chapter 3

And troll they did. The first place they went was the retirement home. There they met Kakashi and Gai who were locked in a game of Shogi. They all stood around the Shogi bored and said their hellos.

"Hey kids. How are you enjoying the beauty of youth?" Gai said, eyes on the board.

Kakashi simply gave his two fingered salute.

They all giggled slightly, causing the two old men to look up and blink.

Whilst Kakashi simply blinked, mouth agape beneath his mask - Gai stared wide eyed. "I think you've enjoyed youth a little too much," Gai said, holding his head wearily. "Kakashi, remind me. How old are we again?"

"I've lost count," Kakashi said with a head shake. "Gai, is it just me, or have they gotten about twenty years younger?"

Gai still had his mouth wide open, until Sai helped out.

"Gai Sensei, you look a lot older when you leave your mouth open like that."

Ino quickly gave him a punch in the arm and turned back to Gai who had recovered. Sakura put on her 'worried' face. "Are you guys alright?" she said slowly. "Do I need to call the nurse? Sasuke dear, they seem to think we've bathed in the fountain of youth or something!"

Sasuke smirked lightly. He turned to Naruto who was holding back snickers. "Did you take your medicine?" Naruto said, turning his eyes downward. He had always been terrible at lying.

Gai and Kakashi both shook their heads and went back to their Shogi. "We're fine," they said hurriedly, and the group of preteens rushed out of the building, clutching their knees.

They hadn't known where else to go, until Ino suggested giving Shino and Kiba a visit. The pair had lived together for a while now, but Shino had found his own place and was considering moving out to give Kiba some space. Kiba who actually hated being alone, used to his sister's and his mother's loud company, had asked his girlfriend, (also called by Kiba, a girl who's a friend) to move in. But Shino wasn't moving out for another couple of months and so, the pair would be perfect to prank with their new youth.

Shikamaru knocked on the door and listened with a smirk to the yips and barks from the other side. One reason Shino was moving out was that he needed to breed his new species of bug. And everyone knows Kiba hates bugs.

And Shino wasn't particularly fond of dogs either.

It was a disgruntled Kiba who answered the door. "Oh, hey gu- what the f-?"

"'What's up Kiba," Choji said, munching on his chips.

"Gee you look old," Sai commented. Ino acting along with him whacked his arm. "Sai! You don't tell people they look old!"

Naruto turned to Hinata and looked at her worriedly. "Do I look old Hina?"

Hinata chuckled. "Of course not sweetie," she said, giggling when the blond broke into a grin.

"Wha- how?" Kiba stuttered, stunned.

"What's wrong Kiba?" Sakura asked in concern.

"SHINO!" Kiba yelled, ushering them in. They followed him and tried their best not to chuckle. His sharp senses were on a high due to his shock.

Shino quickly ran in wearing an apron, and Hinata clapped a hand over Naruto's mouth before he could burst into merry laughter. Sasuke coughed and covered his mouth and Shikamaru put on his serious face.

When Shino saw them, he almost dropped the plate he was carrying. His ninja reflexes allowed him to catch it, but he stared at them in shock.

"AH HA! SO IT'S NOT JUST ME!" Kiba cried, triumphantly.

The preteen adults tried their best to look confused, but failed miserably. Then, Shino sighed and put the plate down gently.

"Your kids messed with the scrolls, didn't they," Shino said in an annoyed tone. "I can tell because-"

"Aw Shino, you had to ruin all the fun," Ino whined with a grin. Kiba shook his head in confusion but chuckled to himself. "Glad to see I'm not going mad," he muttered.

"Who's to say you're not?" Naruto protested with a smirk. Kiba picked the boy up by his foot and dangled him in the air, ignoring his protests.

"Nope, I don't think I'm going mad," Kiba said in a matter of fact tone.

The group giggled at Naruto's whines, and Kiba put him down.

"Explain?" the man said, suddenly serious.

Sakura sighed.

"Basically, when Shino took the class out for an excursion to the Library of Scrolls, our kids got lost and accidentally knocked a scroll of its shelf that wasn't sealed properly. The scroll opened and instead of affecting them, it affected us."

"That boy is a heap of trouble," Kiba said with a grin.

"He's almost exactly like Naruto," Ino said.

"Hey!" Naruto whined. "He's worse than me! He actually looks for trouble!"

"Well so did you! And plus, he only just beats you trouble-wise," Ino retorted with a smile.

Naruto put on his sulky face when they turned back to Shino and was muttering to himself in annoyance.

"So, is there a reverse scroll for this?" Shikamaru asked.

"Fortunately yes," he said, rubbing his head. "It should be right next to where the original scroll was found. But we need the children to show us exactly where they found it."

"So dad was almost exactly like me," Bolt said, examining his father's behaviour from the other side of Kiba's door.

"Well duh," Sarada muttered. "He is your dad!"

"Well you seem to be more like your dad than your mom," Bolt stated. "Your mom is so much more girly than you."  
"I can be girly!" Sarada said defensively.

"Do you guys ever stop fighting?" Shikadai groaned.

"Hey Shika, you're almost exactly like your dad!" Chocho exclaimed.

"I've always known that," Shikadai said, raising a brow. "And Inojin seems to be a perfect mix between his dad and his mom!"

Inojin gave one of his father's classics smiles with the closed eyes. "Why thank you Shikadai!"

"Your mom is so shy Bolt!" Sarada said. "Neither you or Himawari got that!"

"Himawari got her looks though," Chocho sighed. "I wish I got my mom's looks."

"So now she is your mom?"

Chocho looked sheepish and said nothing.

Suddenly the door was opened from the other side and Kiba appeared looking unimpressed.

"Uncle Kiba," Sarada said politely.

"Wow, you look old," Inojin said. Shikadai whacked him on the arm with a sigh. "Inojin, you don't tell people they look old."

Kiba sighed. "And time repeats itself. And I do not look old," he said indignantly, gesturing them in. "How do you know you don't?" Bolt said cheekily, and Kiba grabbed him by the foot and walked him into the lounge room where the others were.

Everyone burst into laughter at the sight of the boy whose father was in a very similar position not so long ago. Ignoring his indignant protests, Kiba grabbed an off-guard Naruto by the foot again and compared them.

"So, who was the bigger trouble maker?" Kiba asked.

Everyone from Naruto's generation except for Hinata and Shino pointed to Naruto while the remaining people pointed to Bolt.

"Hey!" both boys whined. Then they turned to each other. "Stop copying me! No- you stop copying me! No-"

"Dad!" Bolt complained, embarrassed. Naruto grinned, completely aware of what he was doing and stuck out his tongue. By now the whole room was laughing at their antics.

"By the way," Hinata said, suddenly worried. "Where is Himawari?"

Naruto grinned at her. "Don't worry honey, she's at a sleep-over."

Hinata seemed comforted by this fact but fidgeted slightly. Naruto watched her worriedly.

"What's wrong Hina?" he asked tenderly.

"Oh it's nothing dear."

"Tell meeeeee," Naruto whined.

"If you must know, I have a sudden urge for my teddy," Hinata said, embarrassed. Nobody laughed. Sakura spoke. "So do I," she said, slightly guilty.

"And me," Ino confessed.

"I want my penguin hat," Naruto said, slightly fussed.

"Do you have any tomatoes?" Sasuke asked Kiba.

Karui and Temari looked bewildered. "You guys had teddy bears at this age?" Karui asked.

"I gave mine up when I was four!"

"I gave mine up when I was two," Temari said triumphantly. "What about you Shikamaru?"

"I had a blankie," he admitted sheepishly.

"I just ate food when I was little," Choji said, shrugging. "Like, when I was sad or upset, dad just gave me an ice cream cone or something and I'd stop crying."

"Aw how cute," Karui said indulgently.

Shino had disappeared into the kitchen briefly while the conversations were going on, but was back soon. Meanwhile, Kiba had set the two blonds down on the ground where they had ceased to move entirely.

"Naruto? Bolt?" Hinata asked tenderly. They turned to look at her and she was overcome with adoration for both of them.

There was a knock on the door and suddenly all the shinobi were on high alert. Shino stepped over the two blonds on the ground to get to the door and opened it to see a familiar face. Suddenly Naruto was up, like a puppy at the sight of his owner.

"Iruka Sensei!" he cried with childish glee and raced over to the older man to give him a tight hug. "N-Naruto?" he said in shock.

"The one and only!" The boy said cheekily.

The man looked slowly around the room and paled.

"Children. So many children," he said, dazed. He lowered the sack that had been hauled over his shoulder to the ground and the children turned their gazes to it questioningly.

Kiba explained to him the situation and Iruka seemed slightly recovered. He took the sack into his hands and gazed around.

"Shino called and mentioned you might be in need of a few things," he said, slightly more cheerful now he understood the situation. He undid the sack and revealed a pile of children's toys. The children pounced on them happily and Iruka drew something from his back pocket.

"Naruto, remember when you gave this to me a few years before you became Hokage? I figured some poor kid might need it now, but obviously you're the one who needs it," he said, revealing a worn penguin beanie. Naruto stared at it in delight and put it on, sparing Iruka one of his endearing looks and cuddling his new doll closer. A black rabbit with sparkly, white eyes and velvet ears.

"I know I'm twelve Iruka Sensei, but I feel five," he said with a frown.

"I suppose your sudden change in age could have triggered the immaturity that's been hidden inside you since you were born," Iruka said, half playful, half thinking. "Especially in you since you never really got to express your more childish side when you were young. You were all challenge Sasuke this and become Hokage that and then train yourself to death this and become Hokage that and then it was bring Sasuke back to Konoha this and become Hokage that and then marry Hinata this and become Hokage that and then it was-"

"Okay, I get it," Naruto said impatiently.

The people who had overheard giggled and Naruto turned to glare at them childishly before sticking out his tongue. Suddenly though he shrank, and so did all the other parents in the room.

"What's happening?" Bolt cried, clutching his now three year old mother who looked close to tears as she hugged her little fox toy.

"This may be much more urgent than we thought!" Shino said, sounding suddenly worried.

Temari toddled over to little Shikamaru and began to cry and Shikadai almost immediately ran over to them and cuddled them in his arms.

"Okay, now we need to hurry," Kiba said, staring at his now toddler level friends in fright.

"Everyone grab as many as you can!" Iruka called out.

Iruka grabbed Hinata while Bolt grabbed Naruto and both seemed to be panicking the most out of all of them. Chocho grabbed Karui and Kiba picked up the chubby Choji who was staring around in bewilderment. Shikadai balanced Temari on his hip whilst he used his shadow technique to sling his father to his back. Sarada grabbed Sakura and with her enhanced strength had not trouble balancing a cranky Sasuke as well. Inojin picked up Ino and petted her back and Shino picked up Sai and began leading them all out the door.

"Okay, Bolt, Sarada - lead the way," he said. The pair both took the lead and - with the worry of their parents wearing them down - made the perfect team.


	4. Chapter 4

Soon enough, the entire gang, laden with their different bundles, were at the shelf. Though they were slightly confused which part of the shelf the scroll had come from. No matter where they looked, it didn't seem right.

Finally, Bolt sighed and set his gurgling father gently down on the ground.

"We're going to have to recreate the scene," he said to Sarada. She looked at him and brightened. "That's a brilliant idea Bolt!" she exclaimed. Then she faltered. "But, I'm going to have to hit you again," she said, looking at him as if for permission.

"Since when have you ever hesitated?" Bolt sighed, not in the mood for games. Sarada looked slightly guilty, but gently set her father and mother down next to Naruto.

Naruto turned with a gurgle and nudged Sasuke over, to which Sasuke protested with a reciprocating nudge, leaving them both giggling despite the glares of the pink haired baby next to them.

Kiba gently placed Choji on the elderly Akamaru beside him, who - despite his protests - had raced after them as soon as they had left. Akamaru took the baby weight with a confident doggy grin towards his owner and watched as Kiba pulled out his phone and gave Shino a cheeky grin.

"I'll never have another chance," he shrugged, ignoring the man's frown. As Bolt and Sarada got into position, he took a picture of the Baby Team 7, a cute picture of Hinata, cuddled in Iruka's arms. He took on of Choji, Shikadai with his baby parents both fast asleep, Inojin with his adorable mother and Shino with a confused looking Sai and Chocho with an exhausted looking Karui. Then he began to take a video of Bolt and Sarada's re-enactment.

They both walked around the corner and both fained surprise. Suddenly, Bolt turned around and began to tease the dark haired girl. "I knew I was right!" he declared. He grinned cheekily and wiggled his hips to Naruto's babyish delight and watched in fear as Sarada's fist was about to come down on his head.

Instead, she pulled her fist back and kissed his cheek. He had the same reaction. He got a very dazed, dizzy look on his face, and with a large, Hinata like blush, began to totter backwards into the same shelf he had battered before.

He rammed against it, and just like before, the whole shelf trembled and all the scrolls rolled forwards before again, rolling back. Except one which teetered over the side and hit the ground. Shino walked towards it and gathered it up, and a blushing Sarada picked up her two parents. While her mother seemed to be chattering excitedly, Sasuke was glaring at her in annoyance as if to say 'I saw that'. Then he turned and glared at a still very dazed looking Bolt. She frowned at him and flicked his forehead, making him frown.

Bolt stood up and picked up his father.

"Ugh he's so heavy," he said with a sigh. He turned to Iruka.

"Swap?"

"Sure," Iruka said with a grin. Naruto held out his hands to the man and Iruka picked him up expertly.

They went back to the Uzumaki household, it being the biggest. Ino had kept dropping her black mouse doll in her exhaustion meaning Inojin had to keep picking it up.

Same with Karui who was having trouble keeping her red teddy bear in her baby clutches.

Shino was readying the scroll and stared in tired annoyance at the little blond girl who kept trying to make her owl doll fly and was constantly trying to tug the blanket out from around a very sleep Shikamaru. She obviously wanted to play, but now wasn't the right time.

Kiba was now holding three babies. Hinata, Choji and Sakura, the cuddliest of all the babies. He was trying to look inconspicuous, but he was cuddling them all tightly together, revelling in their snuggliness. "They're just like little puppies," he muttered to himself.

Naruto and Sasuke were cuddled tightly in Sarada's arms as she sat cross legged on the floor. She valiantly tried to ignore the sleeping blond that was lying so close he was almost sleeping on her lap. And she kept flicking at Sasuke's plump hand who kept reaching forward to grip the end of Bolt's nose in his sleep.

Finally, Shino had the scroll ready.

"Bring in the children," he ordered.

"Geez Shino, they aren't sheep to be herded," a grumpy Kiba muttered.

All the babies were placed around the scroll. All were asleep except Temari who was rolling around with her owl doll in her arms and Sasuke who was staring at the ceiling contemptuously as if to say, "I know what you're planning, and it'll never work!"

Shino initiated the scroll's seal and the whole room was hit with a bright light.

And suddenly all the babies were grown adults again.

The adults who had been sleeping all blinked and stared at their bodies in delight.

They sat up and hugged their children tightly as if only fully getting used to their body again.

Shikadai and Bolt glared at their parents unimpressed.

Temari was laying on the ground with her owl plush clutched tightly, blinking in surprise at her sudden transformation. She sat up, embarrassed and blinked.

"I never knew owls could be so cuddly," she said with an embarrassed chuckle. Suddenly there were twin snores from behind her and she found the source of Shikadai and Bolt's glares.

Naruto and Shikamaru lay snoring on the ground, still wrapped in their blankies. Naruto was hugging his bunny toy and had his thumb stuck in his mouth and Shikamaru was merely gripping his blanket in sleep. Hinata and Temari both walked closer to their husbands, ready to wake them up if necessary. Suddenly, both men opened one eye, grabbed their wives around their waists and pulled them in to go back to sleep ignoring their shrieks.

Everyone around them laughed at their antics, unused to Shikamaru's playful side.

Ino suddenly pulled Sai down next to her and Choji did the same, cuddling Karui close.

Sakura pounced on an off-guard Sasuke and Kiba simply laid down on the ground with Akamaru and went to sleep.

Shino and Iruka looked on in bewilderment and so did the children of said couples. Shikadai shrugged and crawled in next to his parents and Inojin and Chocho followed his example. Bolt pounced on his dad who sensed his presence and pulled him close and Sarada threw herself across her mama and papa happily.

Iruka rubbed his neck awkwardly. "Well, I'm going home. Bye guys!" he called.

"Bye Iruka Sensei," called the sleeping families.

"I left the stove on," Shino called. "And my bugs are hungry." And he left.

* * *

Next morning, Himawari came home to a weird sight. Mom, Dad and Big Brother were sleeping on the floor surrounded by all her Mom and Dad and Big Brother's friends and family. She immediately sniffed and dropped her stuff before walking towards a sleeping Naruto.

"Dad?" she said. Poke. Poke. He didn't wake up.

Bolt, who was a light sleeper, sat up and watched her with a raised eye brow.

"You really think that light touch will wake him up?" Bolt asked sceptically. He got up slowly, as if about to make a show. He rubbed his hands together and flexed his arms, before climbing on the couch and counting to three.

"1… 2…"

When he reached the designated number, he launched himself off the couch onto his father with a loud shout of, "Wake up ya old man!" narrowly missing his mother.

There was a loud cry of "Holy Mother of Ramen!" from the Leaf Hero and some very distinct laughs from the awake people in the room.

Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed this and please review!


	5. Authors Comment

Please review! I hope you enjoyed it! :)


End file.
